As computer and other electrical equipment continue to drop in price, the manufacturers of storage devices, such as memory devices and hard drives, are forced to lower the cost of their components. At the same time, computer, video game, television and other electrical device markets are requiring increasingly larger amounts of memory to store images, photographs, videos, movies, music and other storage intensive data. Thus, besides reducing cost, manufacturers of storage devices must also increase the storage density of their devices. Memory storage is implemented in a variety of memory technologies such as floppy drives, hard drives, optical drives, and semiconductor memories. Semiconductor memories can be implemented using integrated circuit processes, and a consideration with integrated circuit processes is the need to avoid contamination which reduces yield. There is accordingly a need for semiconductor memory structures that can be efficiently made.